


海鳐的生产和护理

by phospho2019



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki, 假面骑士龙骑
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 手冢海之的契约兽怀孕了！三个大男人决定给它接生。无cp，有海鳐产子情节。
Kudos: 15





	海鳐的生产和护理

**Author's Note:**

> 有产子情节啊受不了的不要看啊。  
> 是精卫的点梗哒！

“你，要生了。”咖啡桌前的秋山莲少有的瞠目结舌。  
“不，是Evildiver要生。”坐在他对面的手冢海之再一次耐心地解释。  
“契约兽，分公母？”莲的世界观被连续刷新。然而还没等占卜师接话，咖啡桌旁的城户真司就拍着桌子就嚷了起来，震得手冢海之怀中睡觉的契约兽勾起了尾鳍：“不公平！凭什么只有你的契约兽是女孩子啊！一直想要个妹妹的明明是我啊！！咱俩换换好吗我保证自己能照顾好她——？”  
“吵死了闭嘴你喊得我头疼。”莲揉着被龙骑震到嗡嗡响的太阳穴，“你不是能占卜吗？之前怎么不知道它怀孕了？”  
“谁会在缔结契约的时候顺手给契约兽做个B超啊。”占卜师一脸苦相，“我对契约兽的了解不比你们多，最近才发现Evildiver状态不对，食量变大不说还变得粘人，呆在镜世界之外的时间也越来越长。按现在这个架势来看，她不产下幼崽就不会回到镜世界。”占卜师低头并抚摸怀里的Evildiver。她不像平时一样悬浮在他身边，呼吸也比平时迟缓，胸鳍软弱无力地耷拉在他手上，整只鳐鱼都变得懒洋洋软绵绵的，然而她全身最明显的变化还是那微微硌着手臂的隆起的小腹。“不过发现不对之后我占卜了一下他的怀孕时间，发现她在遇到我之前就怀孕了。”  
“第一反应难道不是孩子他爸是谁么。”  
“我的天呐！所以它之前一直都是带着小宝宝执行任务的吗！我天，海之你也太残暴了，竟然让孕妇帮你干架！你有没有人性！”城户真司义愤填膺地皱眉拍桌。“小声点小声点，动物受到惊吓容易早产。”秋山莲不耐烦地打出暂停的手势，真司瞪圆眼睛立刻收声，只是皱着眉头小声念叨着什么“明明你比我更吓人。”  
“我说，你真想让它生？它可是怪兽啊。”秋山莲冷静地分析，“怪兽生出小怪兽，子子孙孙无穷尽，你就这么想给我们增加工作量？”  
“我想帮它这个忙。”占卜师皱起的眉头舒展开来，挺直腰板直视秋山莲，眼神变得坚定。“你看，怀孕之后从镜世界跑出来向人类求助的契约兽母亲我还是第一次见，这说明情况已经超出了她的能力范围，比如它已经不能保证自己和自己的孩子不会被吃掉。”  
“这不是好事吗？”  
“你怎么这么——”城户真司再次冲秋山莲大喊起来，但看到手冢海之对他竖起的食指就收了声，只是小声嘀咕着“冷漠无情”“惨无人道”之类的话。  
“不过没关系，是顺产，我占卜过了。”海之顿了顿，“我占卜一向很准的。”他像是试图说服自己一样补了一句，但秋山莲清楚看见占卜师举着咖啡杯的手微微颤抖，于是快速起身接过茶杯。  
“茶都快被你晃出来了，”秋山莲皱眉，“所以你家契约兽生孩子喊我们来干嘛，你怕她生完把崽吃掉？”  
“不是，我——”手冢海之握紧双拳，完全没意识到自己缩起了双肩。“——我想请你们帮我个忙。”  
“倒是快说啊。”他是在害羞吗？秋山莲挑了挑眉毛，这个占卜师可是面对自己的死期都会波澜不惊的人啊。  
“——我从来没有接生过。”手冢海之终于抬起头来直视两人。  
“蛤？”“蛤？”

事情就是这样，在攸一外出旅行期间，三个大男人在咖啡馆二楼的客房开始准备给Evildiver接生。三个人都肉眼可见的紧张，不过表现形式各不相同：手冢海之散发着一股装出来的超脱，就像是发卷之后才发现自己走错考场的学生想让自己表现得和别人一样游刃有余；城户真司满脸通红，害羞的同时表情狰狞地给Evildiver加油（因为莲让他闭嘴别哔哔），努力的程度让人误以为不是契约兽生而是他生；至于秋山莲——秋山莲的人设是酷哥，酷哥可不能轻易紧脸红，哪怕是接生的场合也不行，哪怕面前只有不会嘲笑他的真司和完全不在乎他紧张不紧张的海之还有完全状况外的契约兽也不行——所以秋山莲开始表演紧张时的个人传统艺能：通过找真司的茬来转换自己和别人的注意力，从指责真司给Evildiver呐喊助威的声音太大到找各种借口外出甚至试图给契约兽打几个怪兽来补补身子来逃走，不一而足。  
“我烟抽完了，得再买一盒。”秋山莲把那根扔得过早的烟用脚碾碎，转身就要溜出门，但被手冢海之拽了回来：“不，占卜显示你出去会有危险。”  
“——别拿占卜吓唬我！趁人之危不符合你的人设！”秋山莲咬牙切齿地打开占卜师的手。与此同时一直盯着海鳐的真司突然发出窒息一样的声音，仿佛难产的是他：“哇我好像感觉不太对劲的样子不对它好像状态太对的样子海之怎么办怎么办——”  
“恐怕我们要开始了。”手冢海之以穿戴战甲的气势套上了橡胶手套，调整临时找来的手术灯时晃得秋山莲眼睛生疼。等他恢复之后，瞠目结舌地发现占卜师开始熟稔地、轻轻揉捏挤压海鳐那光洁白嫩的，鼓起的小腹。  
......一定是我的内心太污浊了，秋山莲没来由地捂住了脸。这场景为什么这么色情！不行不行真的要撤不行——秋山莲闭上了双眼深吸一口气，试图让发烧的脸颊降温。  
“别光愣着，莲，请帮我打盆凉水谢谢。真司，给我找条干净毛巾。”海之凑近被当作手术台的餐桌，手上动作不停。如梦初醒的两人急急忙忙跑出去。  
“接下来可能不太好过，请稍稍忍耐一下。”占卜师凑近自己的契约兽轻声说，感受着她光滑冰凉的胸鳍有气无力地在他的嘴角拍打。手冢海之深吸一口气，然后开始按着临时背诵的给海洋动物接生的资料行动起来。

城户真司捧着毛巾冲进来的时候正好赶上第一只小鳐鱼降生。随着手冢海之吟唱一样的小声鼓励和双手的最后一次按压，那只半透明的小家伙终于脱离产道并发出了“啵啾”一声，卷起的身体落在莲准备好的手上时像光滑的纸卷一样弹起又展开。占卜师指导莲把小鳐鱼小心地放入盆中，不一会就看见展开的小家伙在水里游来游去。  
“你的鳐鱼不是会飞吗？你确定放水里不会淹死它们？”秋山莲眼看着盆里的小鳐鱼越来越多，忍不住问了一句。  
“.......目前为止它们适应得很好不是吗。”海之愣了愣，继续按压海鳐那几乎看不出隆起的小腹。契约兽看上去已经脱力了，光滑的腹部不管如何发力都不能让里面的小家伙移动一星半点。海之有点冒汗。  
“努力一下，Evildiver，”他像之前一样鼓励着，同时空出一只手用棉棒小心地在契约兽打开的产道里面刮蹭着。真司的脸更红了，不过没人注意。海鳐痛得一激灵，尾鳍凶狠地拍上占卜师的脸。海之不为所动，继续用棉棒小心勾出产道深处那几只固执的小家伙。  
“可恶可恶......加油啊......”城户真司在一旁满脸通红地小声嘟囔，连秋山莲都没空理他，因为莲自己的精神也在高度集中并且祈祷。  
“辛苦了，请再努力一下，为了你的孩子们。”占卜师用他惯有的平静且安抚人心的声音鼓励道。终于，在随着一次按压和海鳐的吸腹，最后一只小家伙终于露了头。占卜师捏起那蜷起的尾巴尖轻轻一扯，小鳐鱼终于“啵嗵”一声弹了出来。  
片刻的寂静，然后狭小的室内响起了城户真司一把鼻涕一把泪的欢呼。“Yokada！死给！死给！”真司整个人仿佛宝宝父亲一样感动地大喊，眼角甚至冒出了泪花，“死给啊！真是让人感动啊呜呜呜呜！”  
“你有毛病吗没见过生孩子？”莲继续嘲笑他试图转移自己的注意力，他其实也被感动到，大概是被城户精神污染了吧，他腹诽。  
“我还真没见过生孩子！这可是生命的诞生啊莲！就算是契约兽也是生命的诞生！哦哦恭喜海之你当姥爷了——”“——什么鬼——”“——能不能让我当叔叔！我想有个妹妹嘛！”  
“打住。”莲重新恢复了酷哥形象，靠在墙上开始冷静分析。“小怪兽怎么处理？镜世界的怪兽可是会吃人的啊。”  
“我觉得没有必要担心这个。”手冢海之抹了一把头上的汗，盯着想要随着母亲一起回到镜世界的小鳐鱼们。它们的母亲已经迅速恢复体力，尾巴一摆就消失在了镜子里，但无论小家伙们怎么努力都不能从水盆里浮到空气中。手冢海之洗干净手并擦干，从口袋里拿出了一副牌。“这是雷诺曼牌，适合占卜一些只能用肯定或否定回答的问题。”他解释道并在餐桌旁干净的地方坐了下来，洗牌、切牌又抽出三张。  
“Evildiver的孩子们，未来会伤害人类吗？”他念出问题，将三张牌一一翻开。城户真司不懂那些图案，但看英文分别是蛇、十字路口和狗。  
“我用了一个简单的时间序列牌阵。刚开始的蛇代表凶残的本性，”海鳐开始解牌，“十字路代表它们会在中途的某一个时间点做出选择，而狗，”他顿了顿然后笑了，像是心中放下了一块石头。“狗是人类的朋友，在这里代表忠诚。综上，牌面是说虽然它们本性残暴，但如果被合适的人正确教导的话，是可以成为人类的朋友的。”  
“哇——”城户真司不明觉厉，智慧张着嘴巴表示惊叹。  
“我暂且信你的鬼话吧。”秋山莲耸耸肩，然后开始给攸一打电话：“你想要只宠物吗？”  
“——喂喂喂明明先来的是我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

【END】


End file.
